Whilst Aboard
by ThisIsTheGreastestUsername
Summary: AU. The RMS Titanic was the largest passenger liner of its time. Built to last and withstand, they say it was unsinkable. Whilst aboard, Kirigaya Kazuto is forced against his will by his mother to court Yuuki Asuna in hopes of restoring their family's fortune through marriage. But things never developed as planned as Kazuto will soon find out on-board the Ship of Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

The RMS Titanic, the largest ship ever built during its time, floated with magnificence upon the gazes of the eyes of many spectators that have come to witness its first departure. Its length was purportedly 883 feet, and had an astonishing weight of 52,310 tons. Equipped with two four-cylinder steam engine and a low pressured Parsons turbine, fueled each day by six hundred tons of coal shoveled by the hands of 176 firemen on board, the Titanic's electrical output prowess was said to have been capable of producing more than the average city power plant.

Kirigaya Kazuto stepped onboard, his grey suit a snug fit with a tie neatly placed at his neck. The day promised a warm sunny welcome aboard the RMS Titanic, but to Kazuto, it was dark and gloomy as he walked on what he considers his slave ship dragging him to a land unknown to him. His mother, Kirigaya Midori, sported an elegant yellow dress that brushed the floor with its length. She leaned to his ear as she whispered.

"Remember, you must not fail to impress the daughter of Yuuki."

A slight frown formed on the face of the young dark-haired man, who had just turned twenty-two. "I know mother, I will do it without a flaw," he said.

The slight furrowing of Midori's eyebrows showed she wasn't convinced of his answer. "I cannot stress the utmost importance of this marriage. Your father has been fighting a losing front against his business competitors and it is only a matter of time before we are finished."

Kazuto nodded, and they sidestepped a group of seamen as they hurried in their tasks of manning the ship, cargo to be boarded, food and water to be checked. In an hour, whistles will be sounded, and the horn will be blown, and the Titanic will be off into the ocean. A stout man dressed in a dark suit greeted them with a bow. He had dark hair and a hard face.

"Welcome aboard the Titanic!" he spoke. "I'm the Master-at-Arms, Thomas Walter. You can entrust your personal safety and well-being onto my capable hands."

"Thank you, Mister Walter. We shall be very glad of your service." Midori replied with a delicate smile. The Master-at-Arms bow once again before walking off to greet the other arriving passengers. Kazuto and Midori traversed down the straight hall before going up the stairs to their right.

"Fix your hair," his mother ordered briskly.

"I combed it already," he said.

"Everything has to go perfect, do you understand?"

He did his best to hide the tinge of annoyance in his tone. "Yes, mother."

Yuuki Asuna, otherwise known as Heiress of the Yuuki Household, was to be his fiancé. The thought neither entertained him nor amused him. He had never met her before, today was to be the first of what seemed to be many _arranged_ meetings, which perhaps includes a chapel if things go according to his mother's wishes. The pressure felt overbearing and he pulled a cigar out of its holder from his blazer pocket.

"No!" Midori's hand smacked his arm, causing the cigar to fumble clumsily in his hand. "They will be here any minute and you don't smoke in a first meeting."

Despite the fact that his father worked closely with Mr. Yuuki in the manufactured clothing industries, Kazuto had yet to seen any member of the Yuuki family. He reluctantly returned the cigar back to its holder. They were on the upper most deck of the ship, a place exclusively reserved for only first-class passengers. The horizon was touched by a large shade of the Atlantic blue, and from where Kazuto stood he could see the front deck filled with many passengers on the rail, waving at those on the harbor. One person stood out however. It was a woman, her hair was black and she wore half-framed glasses, and a red scarf wrapped around her neck. She sat alone on a bench, reading the book in her hand intently as if she was unaware of the commotion around her. Kazuto shook his head and sighed.

"What is it?" Midori questioned.

"Nothing."

"Stay focus. Here they come," she said, and then waltzed forward to greet the group of three that had just arrived.

Kazuto's first impression of them was that they were pricks. The man walked with a stick up his ass, while the elder lady carried a hard as stone expression on her face. Only the younger lady, who Kazuto presumed was Yuuki Asuna, seemed bearable. Her chestnut brown hair flowed silkily along her fair skin, giving a look of unfathomable innocence. But Kazuto knew what to expect.

"Ah, Mrs. Kirigaya," the elder man spoke, "glad to see you once again."

"As am I, Mr. Yuuki." Midori curtsy elegantly. "This is my son, Kazuto."

Kazuto gave a low bow. "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"So this is Kazuto. You have a fine man of a son, Mrs. Kirigaya, he looks just like his father"

"I have been telling him that since he was born, but your compliment is certainly most gracious," Midori said with a smile.

The group laughed, and Kazuto forced a small chuckle.

"This is my wife, Kyouko, and my daughter, Asuna."

Kazuto nodded at them, to which they acknowledged. Asuna wore a blank expression, which in his experience, either meant she was unimpressed or simply uninterested. That wasn't good. He put on his best fake smile and spoke in his best fake tone.

"Sir, may I be bold, as to ask for your allowance to show your lovely daughter around the ship?"

Mr. Yuuki smiled graciously. "How initiative, just like his father. But unfortunately it is Asuna that you should be asking not me." He glanced at his daughter, and Kazuto knew the look on his face, it was one that demands her acceptance, and didn't really gave her a choice. Kazuto repeated his question to Asuna.

"Of course, I would love to," she replied with a smile that he knew was as forced as his request.

"Wonderful. I trust her safety is well within your hands?" Mr. Yuuki said.

He wanted to remark dryly but only a smart compliance came out. "Protecting the ladies is what men should do, sir."

"Yes, quite true. Now off you two go, the ship will be departing soon and my daughter just loves the farewell sight of the harbor. Isn't that true, Asuna?" The elder man gave his daughter the same look from earlier.

She gave a small smile. "Yes I do, father. It always brings tears to my eyes when I think of what I leave behind when traveling. So do please lead the way, Kazuto-kun."

Kazuto gestured to his right and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Midori's approving smile. He offered his arm to which Asuna took, slipping in at the elbow. Her touch was soft, but yet felt rigid. He led her down the stairs onto the lower decks, attracting the gazes and stares of some, for on the exterior, one can only argue that they looked the perfect couple. However, unease and agitation raced within Kazuto's mind, and he guessed that Asuna felt just as uncomfortable as he did.

Portraits of men with large powdered wigs hung meticulously on both sides of the hall. Important figures of Great Britain's history as Kazuto recalled they were. They entered a large room with a great window that spilled the expansive view of the ocean. A servant came out to them, dressed in a black waistcoat and his hair neatly combed back.

"Sir, Madam. May I help you with anything?" he asked.

"There's no need," Asuna retorted and they continued their tour.

The Grand Staircase was said to be among the most luxurious appointments of the ship. Ornamental cherubs, detailed carving, exquisite paintings, all the works of master craftsmen brought from all over Europe.

"Beautiful isn't it, Asuna-san?" Kazuto marveled.

"Yes it is, but nevertheless still a staircase."

"That's true," Kazuto said, laughing nervously.

They walked towards the aft of the ship, the grand view of the port of Southampton chorusing with cheers. There were other ships and tugboats in the dock as well, but their sizes shrouds in mere insignificance when compared to the Titanic. Asuna released Kazuto's elbow to lean forward against the rail, the gentle wind stirring her hair in a display of exquisite beauty. She was like a fairy, Kazuto admitted, and he took his place beside her.

"Hopefully America will cheer for us as much as they do here," he said, indicating at the mass of bystanders waving and whistling at them.

"I can't say that I will be surprised if they do," Asuna responded, "with a ship this grand. They say it's unsinkable, do you believe that Kazuto-kun?"

"I believe so. Everything was designed to last and withstand. Nothing can sink this ship."

"But the Titanic is made of metal, isn't it?"

Kazuto paused at her words. He stared into the side of her face and caught glimpses of her hazel eyes. Sorrow was present in those light pupils.

"Well, Kazuto-kun?"

He blinked several times before he realized that he still hadn't answered her question. "Oh yes, metal it is made out of. But a simple combination of physics and careful designs can do wonders in this day and age."

"I guess so."

Silence settled between the two of them, although the cheers and howls of bewildered spectators raged on. The wind was low, not a favorable sign for a voyage, but the modern advent of steam engines more than made up for it. Asuna straightened herself.

"Well, I think I should return. My mother would no doubt be calling for me now," she said.

"Very well, allow me to escort you."

"If it is no trouble."

"Certainly not," he smiled, offering his arm once again.

She took it and they started back. The cries and shouts of the people soon became distant as they traversed further inside the ship. They had passed by the dining hall where the meals would be served to first-class passengers, when a series of whistles sounded, before being finally accompanied by a deep base horn.

The Titanic had begun to sail.

* * *

><p>Kazuto adjusted his red bowtie in the mirror. It was slightly loose, with top button of his cotton shirt exposed, and he pulled it tight. Perfect. Dinner was approaching and his mother would soon knock on his door to check up on him. So might as well get ready now or face a fury of nags.<p>

The Titanic had been on the seas for several days now, making good pace in its voyage to New York. A chat with the captain had informed him that they might even reach earlier than scheduled, although it wasn't something that Kazuto was sure to be glad of or not. But he hadn't been idle these past few days, for various outing with the Heiress of the Yuuki Household had occupied his time quite fairly. He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy her company, but at the same time it wasn't any delightful experience either. The rich up-to-do girl showed only a moderate level of enthusiasm, and one could only speculate what she thought of him.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Come in," he said, combing his hair to one side.

The door opened to reveal his mother, dressed in purple, gloves, necklace and all. She frowned.

"My goodness, I told you to take this seriously!" she spat out with contempt.

"What?" He took a look at himself. He wore a dark tuxedo whose tail reached the back of his knees, as well as pants pulled high above his waist. It fitted his body well, a job well done by the tailor. And as a finishing touch, a red hanky folded brilliantly sat in his breast pocket.

"Your bowtie, it's loose." She thread across the room and pulled hard on the ends.

"You are choking me!" Kazuto gurgled.

"Bear with it. I don't think that I need to remind you what an important night tonight is."

Kazuto loosened the tie a little, but was afraid to go any further. "You don't, mother."

Her frown eased slightly. "Good. Now where is your grandmother's ring?"

Kazuto gestured at a little wooden box lying on the table at the center of the dressing room. It was the size of Midori's palm, and she opened the lid. The blue diamond sparkled brightly in the room's light. She smiled. What better way to consolidate an engagement than the gift of a precious family heirloom.

"Okay, now repeat to me what you are going to say."

Kazuto sighed as he took the box in his hands. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Asuna-san, our marriage will not only be for us, but it is also a union between our two families." He took the ring out of its cushion. "This ring belonged to my grandmother, and now, I give it to you. May its diamond sparkle like your eyes."

Midori nodded approvingly. "Short and concise, I love it, it shows the man that you are, efficient. Perhaps don't say the last part though. Now let us go, it's not quite time yet, but better to be three hours too soon than a minute too late."

Without another word, Midori went out of the dressing room. A sigh found its way out of Kazuto's mouth once again. He placed the ring carefully in its place and closed the lid of the wooden box, and inserted it inside his inner pocket. He wanted a cigar badly, but he knew Midori would disapprove, so he held his urges in, and followed his mother.

* * *

><p>Mozart symphony #40 played fragrantly through the air of the dining hall, to the delight and joy of many high class passengers whilst they dined. The musicians were mainly composed of violinists, playing with altitude grace on their string instrument. Waiters carried a variety of dishes from the kitchen that was being worked on by top chefs from England.<p>

It wasn't a long wait for Kazuto and Midori, for it seemed that the Yuuki family was also a firm believer of Shakespeare's words. But the strong scent of tobacco mixed with the delicious smell of roast beef and smoked salmon, intensified his urge for a cigar. He sat next to his mother who was busy conversing with Mrs. Yuuki on the article of clothes, in front of him was Mr. Yuuki, and to his right, Asuna. The heiress wore a light blue dress with a modest neckline where a crystal necklace circled, and her hair braided into an intricate series of knots called fashion by women these days. He smiled uneasily at the people sat on the same table as him as they waited for their order.

"So Kazuto, have you ever been to New York?" Mr. Yuuki asked him.

"I'm afraid not, sir. This will be my first time," he replied.

"Horrible weather I tell you, your father and I have been there a couple of times for business, rains all the time."

"As I've heard."

Five minutes passed and their food arrived. First it was the appetizers; beluga caviar and mash. They were eaten deftly over a course of small talks about business, jewelry, and taste. Then the main course came. Lobsters, mackerel, shrimps, all courtesy of the ocean they were sailing across. It seemed that everyone had enjoyed their meal, before finally, the desserts; pudding cake.

"Will you pass the bottle of port, Kazuto?" Mr. Yuuki requested.

"Oh, allow me, sir." Kazuto instead poured the dark liquid into the Mr. Yuuki's glass before helping to himself.

"Why, thank you." Mr. Yuuki raised a cheer for Kazuto. "You will make a fine son-in-law."

Kazuto noticed Asuna shifted uncomfortably at those words, but it was only momentarily, a passing glimpse, that soon faded into serenity. Nevertheless, it worried him a little. Midori nudged him in the leg and he knew what she wanted. He stood up.

"May I have all of your attention?" he said, reaching in for the wooden box inside his pocket.

At that moment, Asuna stood up as well. There was perplexed look on her face, but when she spoke, her voice sounded normal albeit slightly rushed. "I don't think tonight's dinner quite agrees with me, I think I will go out for some fresh air," she said, then took off without any eye contact.

Kazuto stood there, hand still in pocket. He stared blankly at the Asuna's seat as confusion swept within him, simply dazed by the abruptness of what had just happened. He recovered soon though. _What now?_ Midori tugged at him to sit down, so he sat.

"Sorry about that Kazuto, but what was it that you were going to say?" Mr. Yuuki spoke.

Midori cut in for him, and he was glad of it for he wasn't sure he would have said the right thing. "Oh, let us just wait for Miss Asuna to return, it would have been a shame if she missed out on this."

Mr. Yuuki chuckled. "Quite true, Mrs. Kirigaya. Very well then, Kyouko, why don't you check up on Asuna?"

Kazuto stood up again. "It's okay Mrs. Yuuki, I will check up on Asuna."

A large amiable smile spread across Mr. Yuuki's face. "Oh now I see. You two had planned to get away from us old geezers. Sneaky, but not sneaky enough. I will allow it for effort's sake though, go on ahead."

Kazuto laughed nervously at the joke before hastily escaping the room. He didn't know what had just happened, it was on the spur of the moment, and his body moved on its own and volunteered to look for Asuna. She wanted to be alone, he knew that, and the last person she would want to see was the person she was forced to married to, in other words: him. There was no love between them, mutual respect at most, but yet he felt the need to talk to her.

A few servants asked him if he was lost, and he merely brushed them aside. Navigating his way through the deck, he found himself at the aft of the ship, where he had first taken her. The sky was dark, only lighted by the shining stars that sailors of old had once used to sail in the seas. A quiet night it was, except for the gushing of water from the rudders, a strong contrast to the rowdiness inside the dining hall. And leaning against the rail, staring out into the ocean, there she was.

"Asuna," he began, but she didn't respond. He stepped closer. "Asuna," he tried louder. She turned her head partially. _Was that tears?_ He took another step, then another and another, and he found himself standing next to her. The gleam of tear stained on her face was now obvious in the light of the moon. She gazed into his eyes before facing the ocean again. He pulled his cigar out of his pocket, stuck it in his mouth before extracting a lighter. "I can understand why you don't want to marry me," he said, lighting his smoke.

She didn't say anything and he continued.

"Even I don't like this whole arrangement, being forced against our will to marry someone that we've only met a few days ago. I'm only doing this for my parents."

"You're good man, Kazuto-kun," she spoke softly, still fixated on the reflection of the night's sky on water.

He frowned. That wasn't true, this marriage was only happening to take advantage of the wealth of Asuna's family, and he had a major role in it. He stared at the side of Asuna's face. Her makeup was slightly smudged, but it did not do anything to dampen her beauty. She looked confused, like an innocence lost in chaos. No, it wasn't fair to her for her free-will to be stripped away. A lump formed in his throat and he threw his cigar into the ocean as he said, "No, I'm not."

"I may not know you that well Kazuto-kun, but you have treated me more decently than any of my family ever did," she said, "so you are a good man in my eyes."

"You don't understand, my fam-"

"I actually have a confession to make, Kazuto-kun," Asuna cut him off. Kazuto blinked at her. Her eyes seemed to close for a moment as she breathed in the salty ocean air, a lanky moment, and the seconds passed by slowly. "I can't lie any longer, not to you, your family, or myself. I'm sorry, but my family is almost bankrupt."

Kazuto felt his breath stopped, he stared blindly at her, the impact of her words had yet to fully sink in, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It took half a minute before realization dawned. It was all an act from the beginning, and he founded irony. The chestnut haired girl was in the same position as him, and sadly, neither family was going to get what they wanted. Asuna started to sob, and Kazuto pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair in delicate strokes.

"It's okay, Asuna-san. I also have a confession," he said calmly.

"What is it?" her muffled sounds came from his shoulder.

He stared into her eyes for long moment, then spoke without conviction. "My family is almost bankrupt as well. We thought that your family could bail us out from our debts." Surprisingly, he didn't hesitate in saying that line. He felt Asuna's hand clinched tighter at his shirt. "I'm sorry." With those words, he felt a heavy burden lift off him, and for the first time since he stepped on-board this ship, he smiled a genuine smile.

Then Mr. Yuuki's angry voice came from behind, "Your family is what!" They broke apart and turned to face Asuna's father. His face was a burning red.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Happy New Year! I had wrote this story about a month ago and never actually wanted to publish it because I thought it sucked shit. But I was staying up the whole night last night because I didn't felt like sleeping in the spirit of the new year, so with nothing to do I re-read this doc that was just lying in my laptop. Then, I realized that this story wasn't as bad as thought it was, so I made edits here and there, then went out for the whole day and only returned home now to post this. Hope you enjoyed it, be sure to review, favorite, follow, if you do.

KiriAsuna shipping, lol literally a ship. I already have the next chapter written from a month ago, but I want to at least wait till I finish writing this story before posting it. It won't be long though, I was three quarters through before I stopped. Also btw how do you like the cover pic? I made it myself with of course credit that goes to the respective owners of the pics I used. I've been learning how to make covers lately and I have some pretty nice ones made. Anyway, See Ya.

**Edit:** Changed a mistake in the names.

**Edit 2: **Changed the Master-At-Arms name from Eric Laennac to Thomas Walter. It's more historical accurate this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **I edit the Master-At-Arms name from the first chapter from Eric Laennac to Thomas Walter, it's more historical accurate this way. Warning: Sinon appears in this chapter but is OOC.

* * *

><p>Midori walked up to Kazuto, an unreadable expression embedded in her face. There was little doubt that they had overheard what he'd just said, and he tried to search for a way out. But time ran out as Midori drew closer, and in a one swift motion of her hand that held nothing back, she slapped him. Pain vibrated through his cheeks as he felt a burning sensation lit his skin. Anger boiled within him, but before he could say anything, his mother screamed in his ears, "What did you say?"<p>

Mr. Yuuki, with his wife next to him, pointed his finger accusingly at them. "You two lied to me!"

"Please forgive us, Mr. Yuuki. My son just had too much port tonight, he doesn't know what he is saying," Midori spoke strictly, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Do you think I will seriously believe that?"

Midori pulled Kazuto's ear like he was a child being chastised as she menacingly asked, "How many drinks did you have tonight?" She pulled his ear harder, and it felt like it was being torn off him. "How many?" she shouted this time, and it was obvious she wanted him to lie to save the situation.

But that was the tipping point for Kazuto. Perhaps he didn't know what he was saying, perhaps, but it certainly wasn't because he was drunk. No, it was because all his life he wasn't given a choice, everything was forced upon him with no regard for his thoughts, a fact that he will no longer accept. "No," he said, removing his mother's hand forcefully from his ear, "it's true, we're in debt. This marriage is for the sole purpose of obtaining money from you, sir."

Mr. Yuuki's face turned white. "I should have known! No wonder Minetaka has refused my past few invitations to meet, probably running away from his debtors."

"Stop it, father!" It was Asuna who spoke. Everyone turned to her. "When will you admit that we are just as broke as the Kirigayas?"

Mr. Yuuki's face went through an assortment of colors before settling for red. He opened his mouth to what seemed like to scream, but Midori beat him to it.

"Is this true, Mr. Yuuki?" she spoke with a growing resent.

"Of course not!" he spat out. "And listen here Mrs. Kirigaya, you are in no position to ask questions. And also if the situation wasn't clear enough, this marriage is off and my family will no longer have any dealings with yours!"

Those words stung Midori deeply, however she restrained herself. "Very well, Mr. Yuuki. Kazuto come, let's leave."

She dragged him by the arm to inside the ship, away from the dark night sky and stars. She didn't say a word whilst they walked, although Kazuto noticed her steps were hurried, and her grip on his wrist painfully tight. They stopped in an isolated hall.

"Are you happy?" she said with no attempt in hiding her contempt.

"What do you mean?" he said.

She spoke more forcibly this time. "Are you happy?"

"I don't understand."

_SMACK! _The slap echoed loudly in the empty hall.

"You never understand! Our family depended on this and you ruined it!"

Kazuto clutched his jaw. She had slapped the same cheek from earlier and now it was burning a bright red. He saw some servants come in the hall after hearing Midori's shout, but they quickly scurried away at the sight, most likely not wanting to interfere in a family affair. He wished they did though. "Does it matter?" he mumbled.

"Of course it matters! Our family is still on the verge of bankruptcy!"

"No it doesn't." His voice grew louder. "Didn't you hear them? The Yuukis are just as broke as we are. They were relying on us for money as much we were to them."

"Mr. Yuuki said it wasn't true."

"And you believe that?"

Midori seemed lost for words for a moment, then she slapped him again. "You disappoint your father."

"For what?" he spoke with a rising anger. "I never wanted this engagement!"

"Don't talk to me like that, I am your mother."

"Damn you!" In the heat of the moment, he reached for the ring box in his pocket, grabbed it, then threw it across the room. He shook his head. She didn't understand. Why doesn't she understand? Why couldn't she understand? He couldn't handle it anymore, he'd kept his frustration in the whole time, but now he can't hold back no more. His blood boiled as his anger spiked, and he kicked the wall, the portrait of Horatio Nelson tilting slightly, and for the next few minutes he continued to kick, punch, and scratch, exhausting all his emotions pent up over the many years.

Midori could only stare in horror as she watched what her son tore down several of the paintings that hung from the wall. It was like watching a demon at work, and she didn't dared speak or move.

It wasn't only after a few more minutes, did Kazuto's anger died down a little for him to speak. But when he spoke, it did nothing to hide the respite in his tone. "I'm done with this family."

He didn't mean to say those words; it was one of those things that you blurt out without thinking. But he didn't want admit that, and he looked away from his mother's eyes. He thought she was going to speak, but she stood frozen like ice.

Footsteps echoed from behind him, and then he felt his arm pulled by soft hands. Before he knew it, he was dragged from the hall, leaving his mother by herself. Kazuto looked at the person pulling him, smiling as some of his anger receded.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the lower decks, where we can hide amongst the third class passengers." Asuna replied as they took a sharp right turn.

"Sounds good."

He didn't ask for why she was running away. The fresh red cut above her left eyebrow spoke for itself. And having witnessed Mr. Yuuki's temper, he could only guess his wife wasn't exactly forgiving either. However, one question did pop up in his mind as they continue to move.

Why did she come for him?

He didn't ask that though, and they stopped to ask the servants for directions. They pointed them to a door leading to a staircase.

The stairs was dimly lit. It was a scary preposition to go down in the dark, but they did so anyway. Their steps echoed vibrantly as they descended. Kazuto pulled Asuna closer to him, and she tightened her grip on him.

"Hold tight," he said. Asuna nodded.

Their legs soon grew sore as the stairs seemed to continue on forever. Asuna discarded her high heels, a wise decision indeed. The temperature rose higher the lower they went, and the air was moist yet stagnant with no good circulation, the salty smell of the ocean smelling stronger than ever.

"I think we are almost there," Asuna said as voices and cheers grew louder.

Sure enough, they reached a door to which they pulled and went in. The third-class deck was noticeably less lavish in design and finesse when compared with the upper class. For one, there were more doors as each room were much smaller and compact, architected to fit as many passengers in as possible. And then, there were the people, who were in numbers and staring at Kazuto and Asuna as they appeared from the stairways. Kazuto felt Asuna flinched under their gaze and he hurried them down the corridor.

"I feel like we are some sort of pariah," Asuna said.

"No, we are not. It's because first-class passengers rarely come down here," he responded.

"Nevertheless, I feel uncomfortable at their staring."

Kazuto nodded and they walked hastily to the end of the corridor, brushing past some people with curious expressions on their faces. They needed a room to hide so they moved towards one of the doors that didn't have any people standing near it. He grabbed the handle and pushed down. The door clicked opened, and so thinking that it was unoccupied, he let Asuna in.

The room was lit with a precarious bulb that swung loosely to the motion of the ship. There was a small desk and a single sized bed, which predominantly took up the room. It would seem the perfect place to hide out for the time being, however…

"Who are you?" the room's occupant, a dark-haired girl who sat on top the bed, challenged. The glasses she wore had traces of tape stitched to the black half-frame. An opened book rested on her lap, its pages indicating that it was already halfway read. She looked familiar to Kazuto, and then he remembered that he'd seen her on the first day on this ship.

"Sorry," Kazuto muttered, turning to leave.

"Wait."

He paused.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked. She looked to be around Asuna's age; late teens to early twenties.

"It's nothing," he said.

"It doesn't look like nothing." She pointed at Asuna's bare feet. "Now tell me what happened."

Kazuto stared blankly at the dark-haired girl, not even considering talking about anything. It was none of her business, but yet at the same time, he thought, they had intruded her room.

"It's nothing really, we will leave now." He turned to leave again.

"You are Kirigaya Kazuto aren't you?"

Kazuto froze. How did she know his name? He looked at the girl and noticed her eyes were trained on him.

"Yes, how do you know?" he asked.

The girl placed a bookmark in and closed her book. "I used to work for a journalist who had interviewed your father and some other influential business folks," she said. "I never forget a face, and I recognized your father's look on your face. He's mentioned about you once before. By the way, she's Yuuki Asuna, am I right?"

Asuna nodded hesitantly.

The girl spoke again, this time to Asuna, her voice was cold and full of conviction. "I met your mother before in London, her words was a spit to my face." The bespectacled girl glared at Asuna. "She probably never mentioned about me to you but my name is Asada Shino."

"Actually she has," Asuna said, putting on a brave front. "I can't remember her exact words but she said something about a person so unkempt in their ways that it was degrading to even look at her."

Shino snarled as a slight anger flashed across her eyes. Kazuto, sensing a confrontation, stepped in.

"I think it's best if we leave," he said.

"No, stay here."

Kazuto glared at Shino. The girl showed nothing in her expression.

"Why?"

Shino tapped her fingers on the hard cover of her book. "You guys are hiding from someone, aren't you?"

Kazuto stared at Shino wide-eyed. She had guessed correctly somehow and he dreaded to wonder what else she had discerned as well. The light bulb swayed more voluminous as the ship rocked roughly in the deep ocean, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Asuna flinched a little, but she quickly regained her posture.

"I guessed it right, didn't I?" Shino mockingly phrased the question. "And I will tell you that there is no other place here in this part of the ship that you can hide. So why not stay here a while?"

Asuna stepped closer to Kazuto. "What do you want?" she asked.

Shino shrugged. "Nothing, I just want some company."

"Well, there are more than enough passengers just outside this door, why don't you ask them instead?"

The dark-haired girl smiled wryly, and it made Kazuto even more uncomfortable in her presence. "No, you see, I'm a novelist. I write on inspiration, those people out there, I've seen them all, artists, firemen, laborers, you name it. But it's not every day when a pair like the two of you come running in through my door."

She stood up and pulled out two wooden stools from underneath the bed. Kazuto felt Asuna hold his arm. Shino was obviously inviting them to sit, but he was conflicted on whether to take up on her offer. He stared at the little porthole that showed nothing but darkness of the night, although, the sound of water gushing was loud and he was pretty sure that they were near sea-level. Shino climbed back up on her bed, looking at them impatiently. It was a drawn out staring contest, neither side spoke whilst they glared at each other.

Then Asuna went and sat down on one of the stools.

"My feet are killing me, Kazuto-kun," Asuna said as she rubbed the sole of left foot.

Kazuto nodded, and Shino smiled as she gave a little clap. "It's best not to move around then. So why don't you two be good and tell me what happened?"

Asuna sighed. "It's a long story."

Shino gave that grin of hers again. "Well, we've got plenty of time."

Kazuto sighed, and then sat down on the other stool. Like Asuna had said, it was a long story, but the bespectacled girl seemed like she wasn't going to relent anything soon. He looked into Shino's eyes, which were gleaming with a light that Kazuto did not understand, and he rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.

"Where do we begin?"

* * *

><p>Thomas Walter was doing one of his late night security checks around the portside of the Titanic, when three passengers came up to him seeking for his assistance. He was tired and the day had gone by slowly, and he wished for nothing more than to retire to his cabin, sleeping contently until the next morning, where he would have to begin the same daily routine again. As Master-At-Arms, his job consisted of him regularly keeping men of employ in disciplinary check and provide passengers with assistance whenever they so require them.<p>

He smiled at the trio. "Good evening, Mr. Yuuki."

Mr. Yuuki wasn't in a mood for formalities and he cut right to the chase. "Walter, I need you to find my daughter and bring her to me, she ran off with Mrs. Kirigaya's son after we had a mild…scuffle."

Thomas Walter frowned on the inside, but kept his smile going. "If this is a family issue, I fear that I have no right to interfere," he said.

"Well, I'm giving you the right," Mr. Yuuki pressed. "And if you don't find her, I will hold you responsible if any harm comes to her."

Walter didn't like being threatened, but if his experience at sea was anything, it helped kept his patience in check. "I see. I'll send someone to look for them."

"You better do so now!" Mr. Yuuki demanded.

Walter's eyebrow twitched a little. "Very well, do you require anything else, Mr. Yuuki?"

"I do." There was menace in the elder man's voice. "I would like you to also arrest young Mr. Kirigaya when you find him."

Walter raised a confused eyebrow, but before he could ask for a reason, Mrs. Kirigaya flared, "My son has done nothing wrong!"

"Quite wrong, who knows what he is doing to my daughter as we speak."

"I'm warning you Mr. Yuuki, don't let your twisted mind run wild," Midori snarled. "Minetaka has been partnered with you for years, you owe him as much as half of your success, and this is how you repay him?

Mr. Yuuki growled, "Oh please, he's as incompetent as a swinerat."

Mrs. Yuuki joined in, obviously in support of her husband. "And you talk about backstabbing! Look what you have done yourself!"

"Enough!" Walter raised his voice. He disliked arguments, especially when they were conducted without regards for his presence. Mr. Yuuki opened his mouth to respond, but Walter was quick to intercept. "Enough, I said! Otherwise I will arrest all of you for disturbing the peace."

The trio watched their mouths, and when Walter saw that they were compliant, he spoke, "Alright, I will send someone to look for them now. It's getting late, I suggest you all return to your rooms, and I will inform you when I find them. Good night."

Without another word, Thomas Walter left their presence. He knew it was a pointless task, for the Titanic had close to three thousand passengers and it would be nearly impossible to single out two in one night, but nevertheless it was his job to take some form of action or face scrutiny. He went to the break room and didn't find the man he was looking for, but saw one of the guard officers and opted for him instead. The officer was tall, a giant from Wales, and always looked as if he held a vendetta against all those who spoke to him.

"Lewis," Walter called, "I need you to find me two passengers; one male, and the other, female."

"I'm on break, sir."

"The sooner you get this done, the sooner you can return to your break."

The giant let out what sounded like a frustrated sigh. "What do they look like, sir?"

Walter paused for a second as he thought of the two's appearance. Although he had only seen them only a handful of times, part of being a naval officer required a high level of memory. He said, "Both passengers are of Japanese descent. The male, Kirigaya Kazuto, is in his early twenties, slightly taller than average height, dark-haired and slim build. The female is, I guess, the same age, chestnut hair, and hazel eyes. Her name is Yuuki Asuna." Walter waited a moment for Lewis to digest the information before continuing, "Both are first-class passengers, and considering that their parents couldn't find them up here, they should be hiding in one of the lower decks. So investigate anyone that looks like they don't fit in. You think you can handle that, Lewis?"

Lewis grunted, and then asked, "I think it would be much easier if you come with me, sir."

Walter waved him off. "I have more pressing matters to deal with." Said matters were reaching the comfort of his bed. "When you find them, bring them to me, I will be in my cabin. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to bring you supper as well?"

"That won't be necessary."

The giant rolled his eyes, not doing much to hide the annoyance showed in his expression, and Walter thought that perhaps he'd asked the wrong man for the job. But he ignored that feeling as Lewis went out of the room to begin his task.

With him as the only one in the break room, Thomas Walter thought to make himself a cup of tea before heading back to his cabin. The break room wasn't lavish and large in size, and was actually pretty humbling when compared to other parts of the Titanic. He found the kettle and filled it with water. A couple of minutes later, the kettle was boiling and he poured the hot water into a small cup and dropped a teabag in it, adding sugar and stirring to complete his drink. He sat down on a seat near the door and sipped at his tea. It was relaxing as he felt his weariness slowly seep away. He thought of his five children back home in Essex and wondered how they were getting on by themselves; his eldest was twenty-one and was in the fishing business, while his youngest daughter was only a fledging three years. He smiled quite contently. Then, he remembered his wife who had died no longer than a year ago, and he felt a drop of tear flow down his cheek.

It was at this moment, Jack Phillips, one of the two radio operators, walked in the break room. Thomas Walter quickly wiped the tear from his face, but it didn't escape the eye of Phillips.

"Thinking of home, Tom?" the operator asked.

"Why, yes." Walter felt no shame in admitting. "I don't know why though, it only has been four days since we departed."

"It's the tea," Phillips said, helping to a cup himself. "I need this break. Bloody Cape Race has kept me busy all evening. Damn that stupid piece of faulty equipment."

The radio had broken down yesterday, and when it was fixed earlier today, Jack Phillips had found a huge backlog of personal messages that passengers asked to be telegraph, namely to, Cape Race, Canada.

Walter nodded. It seemed that everyone had a day to forget today. The Yuukis, the Kirigayas, Him, Phillips, Lewis might have counted but the Welsh always looked angry.

Phillips was still ranting. "And there was this operator from SS California that kept hounding me on reports of ice. Ice!"

"Ice?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention. Cape Race had me in a sack full."

"I see."

The two continued to chat for the next five minutes. It was then, Jack Phillips' break had ended and he said goodnight to Walter and returned to the operator room. It was not long after, Walter yawned heavily and he dropped his cup in the sink before leaving for his cabin.

* * *

><p>The hour had gone by surprisingly quickly for Kazuto. What started as a telling of what had happened soon turned exposition of his life story. And whilst he sat and recount his troubled background to Asuna and Shino, he'd found a sense of peace, it was as if the pain was being released through his words. He wasn't the only one talking though, Asuna spoke as well, and Kazuto noted that they shared much more similarities than he'd previously thought. Shino listened attentively for the most part, she had a notebook in hand, scribbling bits and pieces of information that he'd guessed were used as inspiration for characters. One may have considered it rude for her to do so, but Kazuto discovered that it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.<p>

"…and it was then, we realized that we weren't alone in this room," Asuna finished off her quick summary of the night's events.

Kazuto smiled. "You know, I still have yet to thank you for pulling me out from that corridor," he said, looking into Asuna's eyes. "Thank you."

Asuna's cheeks flushed as she looked away. "It was nothing. Honest."

"Aww, this is some really good material here," Shino cut in. "I could write a whole romance novel off of this. Just think of it. Two troubled individuals finding love aboard the Ship of Dreams." She hugged herself uncharacteristically to demonstrate the love.

The two people said individuals were based on blushed heavily. The awkward silence between them grew as Shino started to make kissy faces. Kazuto decided to change the topic.

"So your genre is romance, Shino-san?" he asked.

She stopped her demonstration, much to their delight. "Any genres actually, it all depends on my mood."

"So what is your mood so far?" Asuna asked.

"Oh, the usual Adventure, Action, a short Horror, Comedy once but that wasn't a great success."

"And now?"

Shino paused for a moment, her eyes wandering off into a thoughtful gaze, and then she answered, "Tragedy."

Kazuto quirked an eyebrow. "Tragedy?"

"Yes, Tragedy, I mean why not?"

Kazuto scratched the back of his head. "Well, our story isn't tragic at all."

"That's where you're wrong." Shino grinned. "All it needs is a twist!"

Then there was a knock on the door.

Kazuto opened his mouth to speak, but Shino gestured for silenced with a finger on her lips. She got up from her bed and crossed the small room to the door, motioning for Kazuto and Asuna to try and hide. She leaned an eye in at the peephole. Another knock and she cursed silently before opening the door partially, enough to peek her head through.

"May I help you?" she asked.

A deep voiced reply came from behind the door, and it was as Kazuto feared.

"Miss. I'm Sergeant Dryden Lewis. I'm here to find two passengers, eye witnesses have told me that they were seen going into this room."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>I'm not really proud of this chapter. Now I've said that I will post chapter 2 when I had finished writing the entire story, but unfortunately I haven't. This chapter was perhaps what made me stopped writing this fic a month ago and now I've made some major revision from what I have wrote a while ago. Still not very satisfied with it, especially how I have changed Sinon's character. So if you see any improvements that can be made tell me right away. Anyway chapter three is already written, but I'll wait till I finish the story then I will post it.

Anyway that's the end of this chapter, remember to favorite, follow, and review or PM me if you want to. See ya.


End file.
